This invention relates generally to devices for testing the discharge nozzles of injection pumps having an overflow valve, and more particularly it relates to a testing device of the type which delivers a testing fluid such as a testing oil, for example, into the nozzle of the injection pump and measures the overflow fluid discharged through the overflow valve.
In conventional testing devices of this type the testing oil is supplied to the injection pump from a single storing container and discharged through the injection nozzle of the pump. Due to considerable temperature differences between the test oil in the storing container and in the feeding conduit, the testing results are rather inaccurate.